Te culpas, pero no puedes evitar amarlos
by L. Nott
Summary: NO SLASH. Incluso antes de que te quisieras dar cuenta, ya eran tus hermanos y te querían, y tú a ellos ¿Acaso me equivoco, Remus? No, no lo hago, y por eso mismo te culpas, ¿no es así? Este fic participa en "desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**Muy bien... bueno, lo primero, es lo primero:**

**Los personajes de este fic son propiedad de J. K. Rowling -ojalá fueran míos :'( ... Os aseguro que no volvíais a ver ni a Sirius, ni a Remus, ni a James ni de coña, ¡los tendría secuestrados en el armario! ;) -**

**Este fic participa en "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de Los Black"**

**Desafío propuesto: _Lista de personajes:_**

"_**Cada autor debe seleccionar un grupo de personajes. Hay cuatro disponibles según la generación. Debe apuntarse y elegir un grupo de personajes y un número entre los que hay disponibles en cada grupo y aparte dos números entre 150 para que le salgan las dos palabras obligatorias que debe incluir." **_

**Grupo elegido: **_**Grupo 2: Época de los merodeadores.**_

**Personaje: **_**Remus Lupin**_

**Palabras: **_**Tormenta – duro**_

* * *

**Te culpas, pero no puedes evitar amarlos**

Sientes tu piel desgarrándose, tus músculos estirándose y tus huesos deformándose. Gritas, aunque ya estés acostumbrado, el dolor aún sigue siendo insoportable. Tu cuerpo arde, te quemas, te consumes entre cenizas aunque bien sabes que eso sería demasiada suerte.

Tú deseas morir, crees que eso sería mejor para ti, para los demás. No sólo para lo que te rodean, simplemente, tú piensas que lo mejor para el mundo sería que hubiera un hombre-lobo menos en él. Piensas que nadie te echará menos: piensas, rezas, suplicas porque nadie te eche de menos cuando planeas suicidarte, a pesar de eso no lo haces, nunca lo haces y, en realidad, te llamas a ti mismo cobarde por no poder suicidarte, te llamas cobarde, débil, y te dices a ti mismo que Gryffindor no es tu casa, que el Sombrero Seleccionador se equivocó contigo y que deberías haber ido a Slytherin, total, es una casa de rastreros que sólo piensan en sí mismos, que temen a la muerte porque simplemente saben que no merecen nada más que sufrimiento.

Pero aún así ni te suicidas, ni vas al despacho del director a volver a ponerte el Sombrero en la cabeza para comprobar si se ha equivocado; en vez de eso te maltratas a ti mismo, en silencio, y sin que nadie más que tú se de cuenta. Pero lo hacen, y tú lo sabes, y aún así no haces nada por evitarlo. De todos modos, era lo mínimo que te esperabas, ¿no? Esperabas que se dieran cuenta de lo que tú mismo llamas "anormalidad", esperabas que te miraran con pena al enterarse, esperabas que te repelieran y que no te volvieran a hablar en la vida, esperabas que se lo contaran a todo Hogwarts y que así todo el mundo te odiara, aunque esto último pensaste que sería lo mejor que podrían hacer, después de todo, tú eres un hombre-lobo, una bestia, un salvaje, una maldita criatura maléfica que no puede controlarse a sí misma.

Pero no hicieron eso, ¿verdad? No... no lo hicieron. Te preguntaste por qué, les preguntaste por qué, les preguntaste por qué ellos no hacían ninguna de esas cosas aún odiándote tú más de lo que lo podrían hacer ellos. _¿Por qué?_ Y ellos, te responden:

-Porque eres nuestro amigo.

No necesitaste nada más que esas simples tres palabras: _"eres nuestro amigo"_; para saber que nunca conseguirías sacarte de encima a esos tres chicos, a lo mejor es que tampoco querías, ¿me equivoco? No, no lo hago, he acertado, yo lo sé y tu también. Te culpas por ello aún sin tener motivo para hacerlo, siempre ha sido así, te culpas por todo lo que ocurre a tu alrededor, te culpas por algo que ni siquiera tú tienes el poder de detener. Te culpas por todo aún sin saber por qué culparte. Eres raro, ¿no crees? También, por supuesto, te culpas de que ellos, sí, _ellos_, hayan liado todo lo que liaron sólo por ti. Te culpas aún que sepas que nunca podrás detenerlos.

Nunca podrás detener ni a James, ni a Sirius, ni siquiera al pequeño e inocente de Peter. Lo sabes, pero aún así te culpas por no poder mantenerlos al margen.

_James_... ese chico de mirada vivaz y cabello rebelde, indomable. Ese _Cornamenta_ que sabes que siempre estará junto a ti; te culpas por no poder mantenerlo separado del peligro aún sabiendo que siempre atrae los problemas. Te culpas por no poder haber evitado que hiciera todo eso por ti.

_Sirius..._ un joven alegre, presumido, pero de mirada triste. Ese _Canuto_ que aún teniendo uno de los más horribles pasados está siempre ahí para ayudarte, para controlarte cuando tú no puedes hacerlo. Dispuesto a todo por sus amigos, y a ti, como amigo suyo que eres, también te ayuda como si fuera un hermano. Te culpas a ti mismo por aumentar más peso a sus hombros de aristócrata rebelde.

Y _Peter_... el inocente muchacho que aún no hablando mucho te apoya. Ese _Colagusano_ que nunca llama la atención, un chico normal y corriente que ha tenido la suerte de encontrar unas personas que están dispuestas a darlo todo por él. Te culpas a ti mismo por ser el peligro más cercano a él.

Aún así, sé que nunca cambiarías nada de esto, nunca cambiarías a tus amigos, a tus hermanos, a tu familia. Y, cómo no, te culpas por depender tan emocionalmente de alguien. Aunque cuando piensas en ello, una **tormenta** de sentimientos y pensamientos contradictorios te rodean, te consumen, y tanto tu mente como tu corazón se ven atacados por tantas cosas diferente que te ves incapaz de definir con cualidad qué es cada una.

Lo único que tienes claro, es que aunque te culpes de poner en peligro a todos lo que te rodean, nunca podrías dejar a tus amigos, ellos te acogieron, te dieron una oportunidad e, incluso antes de que te quisieras dar cuenta, ya eran tus hermanos y te querían, y tú a ellos, ¿o acaso me equivoco, Remus?

No, no lo hago. Y es precisamente por ello que te resulta tan **duro** dejar de culparte o alejarte de ellos.

Porque más que quererlos, los amas, ¿no es así?

* * *

**Bueeeeeeeeeeeeno, aquí estoy de nuevo con otro desafío.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, no se os haya hecho muy largo y tampoco demasiado melodramático, enserio yo creo que tengo trastorno de múltiple personalidad hace unos minutos estaba feliz y de repente me dio el bajón y escribí sobre el sufrimiento de Remus, un poco raro, ¿no?**

**De todos modos, espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis -o si no lo sabéis-, recientemente mi dieta a cambiado, ahora me alimento de rewiers, así que si no queréis que muera de hambre y deje de escribir fics... ¡por favor, un rewiers! Y no digáis nada de la crisis que esto es gratis ;)**

**Aoko45**


End file.
